¿¡A donde vas, Conejo Blas?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Era una noche tranquila, o eso pensaba Chema, hasta que vio apoyado en un poste a un conejo blanco de dos metros... con escopeta. Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy. xD


**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va? :3 Éste one-shot iba a salir diez fics atrás, pero con tantas cosas que acontecieron, nomás no se pudo.

Debemos explicar un par de cosillas:

 **1)** Esto está basado en la película de 1950, _"Harvey"_ que trata sobre un hombre qué tiene como amigo a un singular conejo imaginario de más de dos metros. Si pueden verla, se las recomendamos, es muy entretenida.

 **2)** El título es la primera línea de la canción de **Francisco Gabilondo Soler** _**"Crí-Crí"**_ , _"El Conejo Blas"_ Hay que mencionar el hecho de qué incluso **Pedro Infante** la cantó en la cinta _"Los tres huastecos"_ a la pequeña **"Tucita."**

 **3)** _"¿A donde vas, conejo Blas?"_ se usa ahora como una frase para indicar, o mejor dicho, preguntar a donde va uno con tanta prisa.

 **4)** La canción que canta Chema aparece en la serie cancelada de Disney _"Dave, el Bárbaro"_ , y es una lástima, era una muy buena serie, al igual que _"Darwing Duck"_ , una parodia oscura de _Batman_ bastante buena.

 **5)** Lo de _"suave y esponjoso conejito_ " lo sacamos de _"El show secreto"_ , siempre iniciaba con la Dulce Abuelita rodeada de conejitos rosas.

 **6)** Pensábamos poner además que al día siguiente Iggy le reclamaba a Chema en la oficina, y debido a esto, Noru estaría hostigando a José María para que le diga en donde está Blas, pero lo descartamos al final. :3

 **7)** No, no habrá Extras. De paso les aviso que no estaré haciendo Extras. Lo lamento. :(

No nos queda más qué desearles un bonito día. n_n

¡Disfruten el one-shot! ;D

* * *

 ** _¿¡A donde vas, Conejo Blas!?_**

José María Itzae Infante García, o Chema como suelen llamarlo sus amigos, se encontraba en un bar, acompañando a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y conocidos. De pronto, uno de ellos, llamado Raúl Ricardo González, que había pedido un par de bebidas y sólo se estaba tomando una, dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro pecoso, agradeció un par de veces y se levantó de la barra...

-¡Chema!- Le gritó mientras corría a la puerta.- ¡Te encargo a Blas! ¡Nos vemos!- Y salió emocionado.- ¡Wellington!-

\- Bueeeno.- El moreno no tenía ni idea de quién pudiera ser Blas, pero no le dio importancia y siguió tomando su cerveza.

Un par de horas más tarde, y unas siete cervezas, José María decidió caminar rumbo a su casa, al cabo que no estaba muy lejos, además de no contar con un medio de transporte. Y estaba tan agradable la noche, que se puso a cantar una melancólica canción...

 _ **~He visto a un conejito saltar con gran pasión, y mientras brinca sin cesar, él canta esta canción. Conejito. Ja, ja, ja. Ríes. Ji, ji, ji. Conejito. Ja, ja, ja. Ríes. Ji, ji, ji. Y yo a tu lado siempre voy a ser feliz.~**_

- _Linda noche, ¿cierto, Chema?_ \- Oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

\- Sí, es muy bonita.- Se volvió sonriente para ver quién le hablaba.

Se le heló la sangre al verlo. De más de dos metros de altura, con un par de afilados dientes, esponjoso pelaje color blanco, y de ojos rojos; el enorme conejo, cargado con una escopeta, estaba apoyado en el poste de la luz sonriente...

\- _Aunque está haciendo un poco de frío._ \- Volvió a hablar el animal, sacando al hombre de su trance.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Chema se dio media vuelta y emprendió la fuga hasta su casa, sin detenerse en el camino, por más veces que se tropezara o algo se le atravesara...

* * *

\- ¡Les juro que lo vi! ¡Era un conejo grandototote!-

Tras que entrara a la vivienda agitado y azotando la puerta, tanto sus hermanos menores como su mamá bajaron a verlo y saber qué le pasaba. Y éste comenzó a contarles acerca del animal de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos que se encontró en el camino...

\- ¿Un conejo?- María José estaba un poco divertida al ver lo asustado que se hallaba su hermano mayor.- Generalmente a esta hora aparecen elefantes rosas.-

\- ¿Y cómo era?- Preguntó curiosa Josefina, la más chica de las muchachas.

\- ¡Tenía... tenía ojos rojos, pe-pelo blanco... y... y traía una escopeta!-

\- ¿A poco usan escopeta?- Preguntó asustado Chente al oír a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Claro!- Le respondió Roberto, divertido de malorear a su hermano menor.- ¿Con qué crees que atacarán? Conquistarán el mundo, y harán qué los reverencien entre alabanzas y ofrendas.-

Tras haber dicho eso, y antes de soltarse a carcajadas ante la reacción del Chente, Roberto sintió un fuerte coscorrón, mas fue mayor su sorpresa al descubrir que fue su madre quien le golpeó...

\- ¿Jefecita?-

\- ¡Qué jefecita ni que ocho cuartos!- Tomó de la oreja a su hijo, quien empezó a lloriquear.- Mañana mismo se va con el padrecito a confesarse, no voy a tolerar blasfemias en mi casa, José Roberto.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, y como no esperaban a nadie a esas horas, nadie tenía el valor de abrir, a excepción de María José...

\- ¿Quién es?-

\- Buenas noches.- Un hombre albino de ojos rojos se encontraba ahí, sonriente.- Verá, José María dejó su cartera en el bar, y pues vine a entregársela.-

\- Chema, aquí está tu _conejo_.- Dijo la morena mientras abría completamente la puerta.

Al escuchar la voz de Gilbert, José María se tranquilizó un poco, pero cuando alzó la vista hacia el germano, descubrió con horror que el conejo estaba ahí, detrás del albino...

- ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_** \- Y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba a toda velocidad.

\- Él no puede ser el conejo, no tiene escopeta.- Se quejó el Chente, y recibió un coscorrón, cortesía de su hermana mayor.- ¡Mamá! ¡María José me pegó!-

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido Gilbert.

* * *

Tras tomar a regañadientes un baño, y un poco de café por órdenes de su mamá, Chema se disponía a irse a la cama...

\- ¡Qué día, Dios!- Después de lo ocurrido, lo único que deseaba en el momento era dormir.- Ojalá y mañana Mamá Lupita no siga enojada conmigo.-

Se quiso meter a la cama, cuando pegó un brinco hacia atrás, al ver al conejo blanco encima de ella...

- _¿Donde me voy a dormir, Chema?_ \- Le preguntó sonriente.- _Espero que no en el suelo, es muy frío_.-

Tembloroso, el moreno sacó su rosario y comenzó a hacer cruces en el aire...

\- ¡Cruz, cruz! ¡Qué se vaya el diablo y venga Jesús!- Repitió asustado.

\- _¡Oh, vamos, Chema!_ \- El conejo se sentó en el filo de la cama.- _No soy un demonio, me llamo Blas_.-

\- ¿Blas?- Y se rascó la cabeza, muy seguro de haber oído ese nombre en algún otro lado.- Blas, Blas... ¡Ah, Blas!- Y se tronó los dedos.- El amigo de Ritchie.-

- _¿Ves? Somos amigos._ \- Blas se acomodó en la cama.- _Así que sé un buen amigo y despiértame mañana temprano._ \- Se cubrió con la sábana.- _Buenas noches_.-

\- ¡Ah, no!- Le quitó la sábana de encima.- ¡Esta es mi cama, así que a dormir a otro lado!-

\- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo_.- Se puso de pie.- _Iré a dormir con Josefina._ -

\- ¡Momentito!- Lo detuvo el moreno molesto.- ¡Con mi hermanita ni te metas, así qué ahuecando el ala y a dormir a otra casa, que aquí ya estamos llenos!-

\- _Chale, Chema, no seas gacho._ \- Comenzó a gimotear Blas.- _¿Vas a dejar que un pobre, suave y esponjoso conejito pase la noche con frío, sin tener un lugar a donde ir?_ -

Y Chema, qué tiene un corazón de pollo, además de no poder ver a alguien llorar, trató de encontrar una solución para ambas partes...

\- ¿Y si buscas a alguien más a quién molestar?- Le sugirió.

\- _¡De acuerdo!_ \- Y saliendo de la ventana, con una gran sonrisa, se despidió de José María.- _¡Nos vemos!_ -

No se movió, pensando si era un sueño o producto de la borrachera, hasta que oyó un grito a lo lejos...

\- **_BLOODY HELL! YOU AGAIN!?_** -

\- C-Creo que debería dejar de tomar.- Se dijo tembloroso, y se cubrió el rostro.- Ya hasta estoy ha-hablando con conejos parlantes.-

\- Pues ya era hora, jovencito.- Comentó la señora Infante, que iba pasando en ese momento.- Ahora ya váyase a dormir.-

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, en un bar elegante que se localizaba en el centro de la ciudad, una persona de piel blanca como la leche, ojos grises y largo cabello negro ondulado; iba apenas a tomar un sorbo de uno del par de appletinis qué se encontraban enfrente de él, cuando se oyó un grito a lo lejos...

 _ **\- WELLINGTON!-**_

El hombre de piel blanca se volvió a su acompañante invisible, sólo para amonestarlo...

\- ¿Porqué tienes qué decirle a that stupid moron en donde me encuentro?-

Blas sonrió. Alzó su appletini y lo agitó un poco, en señal de brindis.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
